


Wake Up, It's Christmas Noona!

by yeolchann



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolchann/pseuds/yeolchann
Summary: It's christmas morning but the boys don't want to let you sleep anymore.





	

It was nearing four in the morning on Christmas when you finally got all the gifts wrapped and put under the tree, along with filling everyone’s stockings for the following afternoon.

That’s when your friends would always come over to make sure you weren’t alone for the holiday. You haven’t always had it this nice; growing up in an orphanage since you were 5 was tough. Especially when the other children were never nice towards you because you were different. But it’s not like it was your fault that you could move things without actually touching them… Was it?

Usually you would have your roommate’s help with all of this since the tradition of holding the holiday at your apartment was created when your best friend Minah and yourself moved into the building three years ago.

 

 

She was your first real friend. Ever since you had snapped and pushed that boy away from her in the hallway of your middle school when he was being all gross. You hadn’t meant to get all worked up about it and use your power, you almost never cared about anything anymore since no one cared about you.

But the way he was acting towards her, and the fact that you could tell she was trying not to cry from the grip he had on her upper arm, you couldn’t just not do anything. So you snapped. And the boy kind of went flying across the hallway, slammed into the lockers, and from there he fell face first into the trashcan that was conveniently placed right under where you had thrown his body.

To say you were startled like everyone else was an understatement. You were frightened at what you just did. You had never acted out towards anyone before.

It was when someone called that girl a freak that you snapped out of your thoughts.

‘ _Freak.. Why would they think she was the freak? She didn’t do anything_.’ Is what you thought as your mind whirled with other questions as you looked to where the girl was sitting now. But she wasn’t crying like you thought she would be. No. She was staring right at you; like she knew that it was you that saved her that morning.

And that’s how you got a best friend that morning.

You two had been attached by the hip ever since.

 

How the group of just you two morphed into a larger number of 21 when you were all together (including the four children who were younger siblings of a few of your friends). I mean who could tell the little guys that no, they weren’t in college with the rest of them, that they couldn’t be in their group of friends? Not you that’s for sure, since you were the one that caved and told them that they were already considered a part of their enormous group; much to your boyfriend’s dismay considering the two youngest were his little brothers.

 

But this year you were alone to set your apartment up. Minah had to go out of town with her family for the holidays. Something about the two girls needing a break from each other, according to Minah’s mother. Neither of you were happy about the idea but going against Mrs. Park is just something no one ever does if they want to live another year.

Minah’s boyfriend Chanyeol, wasn’t happy about it either, seeing as Mrs. Park wouldn’t even consider in letting him join them on their trip. The poor over-grown puppy’s heart was broken now. And you were the one who had to deal with the boy moping around for the past few days because he took it upon himself to stay with you so that you wouldn’t be alone, (you knew he just wanted to stay here to be close to Minah’s presence and snuggle in her blankets though, you weren’t dumb like he thought you were).

And even with the older boy staying with you and ‘helping’ set up, you still got done later than you had hoped to. The boy wasn’t very good help when he just kept himself on the couch; laying upside down mind you. You didn’t even have to turn around to know that his face was probably a bright shade of red now from all the whining about his head hurting.

"That tends to happen when you stay upside down you moron." Was your only response to the boy.

 

 

It’s now 4:30am though as you slip under the covers of your queen sized bed and snuggle into the comforter. Less than five hours until you had to be up to start making the food and getting yourself ready for the day.

 

* * * * *

 

You feel as if you had just fallen asleep as you’re startled awake when a much larger body then yourself falls onto the bed with you. You groan, already knowing who the giant is.

“Yeol, what are you doing? I’m tired and this is my bed, go to the couch or something you big giant.” You huff trying to push him off the edge.

“Don’t be mean to me. I’m a guest.” He thinks for a bit, “And your elder, you child. Respect me!”

You huff once more, rolling onto your side to give him more room.

“You’re gonna hog all my blankets though. Because you’re a giant. No one should be that tall.”

“Oh shush you brat, I brought Minah’s comforter so quit complaining.”

You smile into your pillow, even as he finally falls asleep and starts snoring lightly.

“Y’all just have to be cuddle monsters don't you.” You muttered as you feel one of the giants’ limbs being flung on top of your waist.

 

* * * * *

 

“Noona!!!”

“Noona wake up!!”

“Come on it’s Christmas noona!”

“Wake! Up!!”

Somehow children are screaming inside your apartment and you don’t know how they got in. Or really, you don’t know why they're in because you know who let them in because you can already tell which children they are. And that they’re on their way to this very bedroom.

“Uggh, turn them off.” Is all you hear from the giant beside you as he tries burrowing his head underneath the pillow that’s currently in your arms.

All you do is grunt in response, silently agreeing with him; it was way too early for this racket.

“Noona, get up! Oh..” You heard Taehyung say as he flung open the door to your bedroom.

“Why isn’t she up yet? It’s already eight, she should be up for presents!” Queue Jungkook, Taehyung’s little brother, brushing past the elder to stop at the edge of the bed. “Eww.” Jungkook walked back to the door and stuck his head out into the hallway. “Hyung! The giant dog is in noona’s bed again!”

You couldn’t hear exactly but you think you heard a response something similar to “You’re lucky I’m tired and comfy and an adult or you’d be in trouble kid” come from the boy glued to your side.

You sighed and sat up as much as you could considering you did have a giant puppy latched onto your waist. “Kookie, can you please be quite. Noona’s tired.” You said as you motioned for the other boy to come over to the bed.

Said boy walks over to the side of the bed that you’re on and quietly asks if he can snuggle with you and his Chanyeol hyung for a little bit before presents because he’s tired too. Your answer is just a smile as you lift up the covers and move the pillow for the younger boy using your mind (he was always happy when you used your powers in front of him because you rarely did so around others).

“Taehyung what are you doing!? You’re not supposed to sleep with the dog. Hyung, come here quick!!” Jungkook runs out of the room in search of his oldest brother.

You hear more muffled talking coming from the pile beside you and laugh; Jungkook never has liked Chanyeol much, because, well, no one really knows why Jungkook doesn't like Chanyeol.

“What are you even talking about Jungkook? Hara doesn’t even have a dog, she never has- oh, that dog.” Jin stops at the doorway and looks at the pile of blankets and limbs on the bed.

You hear whispers coming from their direction and automatically curl yourself around the smaller boy who’s attached himself to your side as well as Chanyeol. Whispers coming from the Kim brothers is never anything good; you learned that lesson very early in your friendship with them.

Just when you think enough time has passed for them to not pull anything funny, the bed suddenly shifts from the two brothers jumping on to it; Jungkook landing right on Chanyeol’s butt, Jin lands right on top of you and Taehyung.

“Get off me you big baboon!” You grunt from under the covers at the boy on top of you.

“Well good morning and Merry Christmas to you too babe.” Jin replies as he kisses your temple, which is the only part of your body that showed itself when the blanket shifted.

“I’m not getting up.”

“But noona, presents!”

“Jungkook, you know we open your presents later in the day. Why aren’t you bothering your… Wait-“ You stuck your head out of the blankets to look at Jin. “Why do you have the boys this early? Shouldn’t they, you know, be with your parents right now?”

Jin sighs and starts to talk when Taehyung beats him to it.

“They left last night to go to a friends party. They care about them more. But I don’t care because we have you and Jin hyung, and all the other hyungs too. You’re all better than our parents anyways. You’re more of a family than they ever were.” He mumbled against your chest, squeezing onto you tightly.

“Tae..” Is all you say as you run your hands through his hair to calm him down. You look back up to Jin and the look in his eyes confirm that what his little brother said was true. Taking a glance at the other two in the room you find Chanyeol still unmoved under the covers and Jungkook still sitting on the latter’s butt, a pout on his face. You sigh, “Kookie, go get the box under the tree that has yours and your brothers names on it and bring it in here. You can open that one and then you’re gonna let noona sleep for another,” you glance at the clock to see it is indeed only eight am, “two hours or so. Then we’ll all get up and you can help me prepare the food for when your other hyungs get here.” You find him looking at you with a smile. “Will that be okay?”

The boy looks over to Jin, and when he nods his head in approval the youngest boy jumps off of Chanyeol’s body and sprints to the living room to find the present you were talking about.

While the boy was out looking for the gift from the high heavens, Jin rolls off of you and onto the other side of Taehyung. “Thank you Hara.”

You glance over at him and smile softly at him, “It’s nothing really. I just know what it feels like. And I don’t want him to have to feel like I did growing up with no one.” You say still stroking Taehyung’s hair as said boy nuzzles your neck.

 

 

After the boys open their present, which was a set of four different Nerf guns, everyone crowded up on the bed. Taehyung was between yourself and Jin, while Jungkook snuggled himself between you and Chanyeol; who knew the Nerf guns from the older would win him over.

 

 

And that is exactly how the rest of your friends found you when noon came around.     

“Eww, who let the dog on the bed man!?” Baekhyun shrieked, causing everyone in said bed to groan. Jungkook threw his Nerf gun at the poor boy.

 

Yeah, you haven’t always had a life this good. But you wouldn’t change it for the world now.

 

_fin._


End file.
